You have abducted the wrong person!
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: Mission No. 451 A unique mission, Boruto have to disguise as a girl to capture a kidnapper, simply because he is too strong. Crossdressing, Modern AU


**_MISSION NO 451.. PROBABLY THE WORST MISSION BORUTO EVER HAD_**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Boruto?"

"We have no other options, so here we are"

Boruto fixes his disguise as a little girl. Why did he do that anyway?

 _Flashback..._

"We are dealing with a guy who almost assassinated the seventh hokage. So we can't fight him using violence." said Boruto

"Hmmm. Yeah I know, that guy is a very skilled ninja. Using his skills he could kidnap little childs in the whole village" said Shikadai

"So, how we could capture him"

"Let me think for a moment. Hmmm"

"Having any idea?"

"Aha, I have an idea"

"What is it?"

"You will dress as a little girl"

"What? Cross dressing!? Is there any better idea?"

"Nope."

"Then, how we will do it"

"First, give me the information about the suspect"

"Well, he is a human of course, hehe."

"This is not the right time for joking, Boruto"

"He is tall and slim, with age between 18-22, he also has a dark hair, and brown eye. He wears a dark gray trench coat or a tuxedo on his actions. He also have a small white and brown beagle dog. On his actions he also drives a car, a blue Nissan Skyline GT-R R34"

"That's all?"

"Yeah that's the only info I got. Wait a second. Usually the victims are little girls with age between 6 to 13 years old"

"Perfect, you will disguise as a little girl"

"Why? Why as a girl?"

"If not for your spiky yellow hair and your jacket, I already thought you as a girl."

"So my face is _like_ a _girl?_ Really?"

"Yup, just give yourself a wig and a gown then everybody will think that you are a girl"

"Uuh. I don't think this is a good idea, Shikadai"

"Then, do you have any other ideas?" said Shikadai with a mocking tone

"No"

"Fine, let's do this"

Flashback over...

"Where did you get all these fancy gowns, Sarada"

"My dad bought it for me."

"Owh, I wish my dad wanted to buy some new clothes for me"

MEANWHILE...

"Hmmm, I think this trousers were perfect for Boruto" said Naruto

Naruto ordered some clothes for his family and a brand new "Need For Speed Payback" on Amazon website

"Boruto loves racing arcade games" Naruto muttered

MEANWHILE...

"So you're ready?" Sarada asked. She was the girl who set up Boruto's disguise

"No not yet"

Boruto felt that there was something wrong, He already wore a yellow long wavy wig, and a red gown. Anyone who sees Boruto will think that he is a girl. But he just thinks that this is just plain embarrassing, his subconscious constantly told him to think another way. He is still wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts under it, just in case

"I don't know, Sarada. I. Uuh. Aah.. I don't know, my body just thinks that this is incorrect and unappropriate. I'm a boy, I shouldn't even wear this gown or having this long hair, it's just tampering my self-esteem. What if somebody recognized me"

"Don't worry about it, This is a part of your mission. After all, nobody will recognize you as Boruto Uzumaki, the son of the Seventh Hok-"

"Excuse me. Is Boruto here?" Mitsuki suddenly show up

" **W-who is that!?"** Mitsuki instantly fell in love with the "disguised" Boruto

"She's so beautiful"

"What?"

"See, even Mitsuki didn't recognize you"

"Wait why did she had a voice similar to Boruto" Mitsuki muttered, confused

Boruto removed his wig, and Mitsuki dropped his jaw

"WTF!? Boruto looked exactly like a girl"

"Hehe. Yeah the disguise is perfect, I think"

1 Hour later

 _"Sarada here, checking"_ _"Roger that. My equipment is complete"_ _"Dispatch, connect the GPS"_ Shikadai flicked on the GPS on his laptop, this will track down Boruto, just in case if he got kidnapped for real. There is also a various of small gadgets and weapons just in case He have to fight

Sarada was actually next to Boruto. She wore a hoodie so no one would recognize her

"Hmmm. I think everyone around us thinks that we are siblings" Boruto choked out

"Yup, that is the plan"

Shikadai that were actually tampering with the CCTV cameras around Boruto spotted the Suspect

 _"I found him, a tuned blue Nissan Skyline GT-R with some white accents"_

The suspect is found sitting on the chair near a video-game shop, it's seems to waiting for a new victim.

"There he is"

"Great. You're ready?"

"I. I don't know, I kinda need to use the bathroom"

"What? Hmmm. There's a bathroom right there"

Boruto took a glance at the bathroom, just like usual, the bathroom are splitted into two, one for boys and one for girls

"Just go to the girls room. No one will recognize you"

"Aah. No. I won't"

"Then, could you hold it until it's over?"

"I'm sure I could"

Boruto started his acting. He slowly walked into the suspect, and petted the dog. "Aw, what a cute little dog"

But the suspect released the dog chain, causing the little dog to charge him

(I don't know whether I should use him or her")

The suspect desperately grabbed the dog chain to stop his dog from attacking that "disguised" little girl

"I'm so sorry, the dog didn't mean to do that."

But the dog continuously growls and roars, trying to threaten Boruto

"Are you hurt?"

"Ouch, my leg hurts" Boruto acted like a little girl that's having a sore leg

"Let me take you home"

"No, you are a stranger."

"Are you angry at me?"

"Yes I am. Aargh, my leg" Boruto pretend that he had a sore leg

MEANWHILE...

Sarada and Mitsuki were hiding behind a bush in the park

"Wow, I don't know that Boruto is a good actor"

"Haha, yes he is. He always do this when he is still in the academy"

Meanwhile...

"I'm so sorry, what can I do to make you forgive me"

"Aargh. My leg"

Boruto and the suspect took a glance at the video-game store. "Aha I have an idea" the suspect muttered

The suspect took him to the video-game store. "Choose anything you like here"

This is just perfect, this is one of the most popular and most effective ways to kidnap a child, by offering them something they like. Boruto thinks that this is good, because with this, the suspect will not be suspicious about his "disguise"

Boruto took a glance at the games offered, he knew that he must choose something. There are a lot of games that Boruto liked. Forza Horizon 3, Forza Motorsport 7, Need For Speed 2015, Driveclub, and so on.

Finally he chose Forza Horizon 3.

"Let me take you home."

Boruto nodded, then he and the suspect entered the car

MEANWHILE...

Mitsuki told Shikadai to track Boruto down. The disguise works perfectly, now they only need to stop them before they reached the safehouse.

Naruto? Still waiting for his Amazon shipment

Boruto's little problem have gotten much worse. Man, that 2 glasses of chocolate milk that he drank at lunch must have gotten him. But even though it's bad, he still have to hold it off until it's over. That means he have to distract himself

"Wow, it's a Lamborghini."

Boruto pointed at the Lamborghini Centenario picture on the game cover

The next few minutes is about him babbling and asking about his knowledge about cars,

"Do you know what is VTEC? " Does this car have a turbo" "What is the difference between a manual and an automatic transmission?" "What is the fastest car in the world? " and so on

The suspect becomes very annoyed, while Boruto continues his acting as a curious, spoiled, and tomboy 7-year old girl.

"Such an annoying little girl" the suspect muttered quietly

Meanwhile...

Mitsuki and his friends already told the police that he already found the suspect of 10 cases of kidnapping. Then the police sent some units to arrest the suspect

Shikadai and Chocho which is listening to the conversation of Boruto and the suspect in the car

"This kid done a damn good job"

"Yeah, he is an amazing actor."

"Or an actress? Hahaha"

Back in the car Boruto's urge have gone very bad. He have to cross his legs, shifting his weight from one to another, and tapping his fingers while desperately trying to contain it all in.

"Sir, could you please pull over. I have to use the bathroom"

"Don't worry, we almost there"

He didn't even asked Boruto's address

"Sir I couldn't hold it for much longer"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Boruto tried to unlock the seatbelt but he can't, he assumed that there is some kind of a lock on it.

Finally a police siren was heard, and a few police cars appeared, chasing them.

But the car is a Tuned Nissan Skyline GT-R. T-U-N-E-D, not R-I-C-E-D. That means this car is built to go fast.

Boruto finally gave up on his disguise "Enough with this Bullshit" Boruto yelled while using his Kunai to cut off the seatbelt. Then he removed his wig and gown, revealing that he is actually a boy.

"What?"

Without any hesitation Boruto punched the Suspect's face. Turning the car into a small battleground, the suspect tried to stab Boruto with his dagger. But too late Boruto threw a Vanishing Rasengan and it hit right on the Suspect's face, knocking him down. This made the car out of control, and it crashed into a tree near a bridge

Boruto managed to jump out of the car, then he landed on the river under the bridge. The bridge isn't that high, the distance between the bridge and the water is only a meter and a half long. And the water isn't that deep, it's only as deep as Boruto's shoulder. After all Boruto could swim so it's not much of a problem

The suspect survived the crash, thanks to the airbag, but heavily injured. Sarada and the police officers surrounded the crash site. Wondering and hoping that Boruto is okay.

Boruto resurfaced the water with a loud gasp. Seeing this, Sarada is relieved finding his teammate is fine, but soon her face of relief turns into confusion as Boruto let out a blissful sigh of relief and closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Um, Boruto. Uh. You're okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Sarada" Boruto still keeping one of his eyes closed to the intense relief

Soon his mental question is answered when she saw the water turns into pale, yellow color

"Did you just..."

"Aaaaah... Sorry, I don't have any other choices"

"It's okay, I knew you couldn't hold it"

Luckily, with the exception of Sarada, Boruto's friends didn't realize what happens.

Then Sarada helped Boruto to climb back to the bridge. His clothes still dripping but he didn't bother himself to change his clothes.

"You weren't kidding when you said you gotta pee, don't you?"

"Ng. Just please don't tell anybody else about it"

"Your secret is safe with me"

Boruto took out a small box with a picture of a Lamborghini Centenario and a Ford F150-Raptor on it, Fortunately the box is waterproof so the disc is not damaged. _"This game is gonna be awesome"_

Bonus:

Time-Skip 3 Hours later 7 P.m.

Naruto finally came home. Of course as a leader of the village he got a lot of work to do, but now he tried to stop being a workaholic and spend more time with his family and friends. His family and friends were always happy to see him not behind a desk or a computer

He just wonders where did Boruto got that new Forza Horizon 3 game and why there is a gown in Boruto's wardrobe

Naruto decided to not talk much about it, since he knew what kind of mission that Boruto had that afternoon and it must be embarrassing (and tiring)

Naruto just went to bathroom and took a nice warm bath, trying not to bother himself with the (a lot of) work he must done. _"Aah. Finally, I could relax for a while"_

Once he is done, He got a foul-smelling surprise, Himawari wet herself in front of the bathroom, she can't wait until Naruto is done. And he must clean up that mess

"Verdammt!" Naruto cursed in German language


End file.
